


tayo na lang dalawa (tayo naman talaga)

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, M/M, please put your faith in me, tagalog fic, the ending's gonna be happy though
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ang mundo ay hindi umiikot para sa'yo. Yan ang matagal nang pilosopiya ni Kim Mingyu mag-mula pa ng siya'y totoy at batang hamog sa kalsada ng Tondo, Walaasakapaba pa lamang.Ngunit paano kung ang mundo niya ay maging si Jeon Wonwoo? Hindi pa rin ba iikot ang makabagong mundong ito para sakanya?(Base mula sa araw-araw na pangyayari sa buhay ko, mula sa lahat ng madramang OPM na napakinggan ko, at sa lahat ng headcanon ng Meanie na nais kong isabuhay ng pasulat)





	

Ang dalawang magkababatang si Jeon Wonwoo at Kim Mingyu ay kelan man hindi mo makikitang magkahiwalay kahit saan mo sila matagpuan. Mapa sa _CR_ pa yan ng boys kapag lunch break, sa fitting room ng _Mens_ _section_ ng _H &M_ kapag Sabado, sa mahabang pila ng jeep patungo sa Blumentrit, sa mala- _LIGO_ na sardinas na siksikan sa loob ng MRT. Kahit saan pa yan, laging magkasama yang dalawa.

 

  
Kilala sila ng mga kamaganak at kaibigan nila _(pati na rin yung mga taong 'di nila kilala pero kilala sila)_ bilang Wonwoo at Mingyu, o Mingyu at Wonwoo. Laging kulang sa pandinig kapag Mingyu lang o kapag Wonwoo lang. Sabi nga ng kanta ni Katy Perry, _"never one without another."_

 

  
Sa sobrang solid ng pagkakaibigan nila, hindi maiiwasan ang madalas na pagtanong ng ibang tropa o nakakasalubong nila kung 'sila' ba o bading ba sila para sa isa't-isa. Kung tutuusin at kung titignan mo kasi, tangina, dinaig pa nila ang mag-on sa pag p-PDA at pagiging clingy.

 

  
Araw-araw kapag 'di magkasama, magkatext o nag vivideo chat 'yan. Magkatabi lang yung bahay, hinahatid-sundo pa rin yung isa't isa. Lalake naman sila. Pag nagoovernight sa bahay ng isa, sa magkahiwalay na kama natutulog. Pero pag gising nila, makikita mo nagyayakapan. Mahigpit pa. May sasabihin lang tapos magkatabi, kailangan ibubulong pa. Sobrang lapit pa ng mukha sa mukha at labi sa tainga. Kulang nalang maghalikan sila, eh.

 

  
Pero ang lagi nilang sagot sa bawat suspetya at tanong ay: _"Hindi, magkaibigan lang kami."_

 

  
Hindi man kapanipaniwala, iyon ang katotohanan, mahirap man ito tanggapin, at masakit man para sa mga kaibigan nilang tingin na bagay sila. _(Pero malamang sa malamang niyan, nagpaparty ang mga nagkakacrush kay Mingyu at Wonwoo)_

 

  
Sa halos lahat ng pagsubok sa buhay mula noong limang taon palang sila hanggang sa ngayong mag bebente uno na si Wonwoo at kakabente lang ni Mingyu, naroon sila para sa isa't isa. Halimbawa na rito ang malupit na pagpapatuli ni Mingyu sa probinsya ng Tarlac ng walang anesthesia. Si twelve year old Wonwoo na lampa at buto buto mismo ang pumitas ng bayabas mula sa puno ng kapitbahay ng taga-tuli para lang mahiwalay ang atensyon ng kaibigan sa sakit na kanyang iraranas. Mahigpit pa nga na hinawakan ni Mingyu ang kamay ng matalik na kaibigan para mapigilan ang malakas na pagluha at pag-" _ARAY_ " sa bawat pagpukpok ng maliit na martilyo sa balat na junior ng bata. Si Wonwoo rin ang nagpahiram sa bagong tuli na kaibigan ng mga palda para hindi na gumastos si Ginang Kim. Ang sagot sa tanong kung bakit may palda si Wonwoo? Malamang, nauna siyang magpatuli.

 

  
Isa pang halimbawa ay ang madalas na pagiging superhero ni Mingyu kay Wonwoo sa kahit na pinaka-kakaibang sitwasyon: Nung isang beses na pinakawalan ni Soonyoung yung aso niya tapos hinabol si Wonwoo, tapos si Mingyu naman hinabol niya yung aso. Nung isang beses na napunit yung pantalon ni Wonwoo habang sumasayaw para sa Christmas Party noong Grade 5, si Mingyu yung nagtahi ng pantalon niya. Marami pang ibang naganap, ngunit kung babanggitin lahat dito, hihigit pa sa haba ng isang World History na libro ang magiging kapal ng pahina nito.

 

  
Siyempre hindi rin maiiwasan na minsam talaga, magkakaroon ng initan sa isa't-isa. Pero hindi katulad ng iba, si Mingyu at si Wonwoo, pag nag-away, bago pa man lumubog ang araw ay magkabati na sila ulit.

 

  
Sa kasalukuyan, nasa ika-huling taon na sila parehas ng kolehiyo. Wala namang nagbago. Ganun pa rin ang pag trato nila sa isa't-isa. Pare-parehas pa rin naman sila ng mga tropa.

 

Hanggang sa isang araw, umamin si Wonwoo ng tunay niyang nararamdaman para kay Mingyu.

**Author's Note:**

> Salamat sa pag-basa nito!! Pasensya na kung maraming pagkakamali, medyo duling at walang tulog na kasi ako nung sinulat at pinost ko 'to. Siguro sa ibang araw i-eedit ko 'to :)
> 
> Pasensya na rin kung sa hinaharap magiging mabagal ang aking pag-update! Malapit na kasi magtapos ang taon, sobrang in demand ko kasi :( (Charot, walang may kailangan sa'kin. Busi-busihan lang ako kunyari. Hehe, dami kong time.)
> 
> Sana subaybayan niyo hanggang sa huli! Comment kayo ng pwedeng kasunod sa kuwento, handa akong makinig.


End file.
